Sotsuo, Model X
by Sotsuo Himimasi
Summary: Sotsuo's recording session goes horribly wrong. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

From the Top  
by Sotsuo Himimasa  
  
"Come on, guys, we only have a half an hour left to record! from the top! We have to finish these last 5 songs! It's not that hard...." Sotsuo went into one of his one-step-before-anger pep talks. The only band member who could stand up to Sotsuo was Tohoshi Katarine.  
"Sotsuo, shut the f--- up! For god's sake, I mean, we know already that we have to fix it. I'm leaving this s---ty place! Who's with me?" Tohoshi said. You could practically hear the crickets after he spoke.  
He samshed his old guitar against the floor in anger and left the studio.   
"Screw him, I'll dub over his guitar part. I'm better then him anyway," Sotsuo said tiredly.   
The band went into a heavy song called "Anarchy," and Sotsuo hounded on the instrument he invented in his music store he called "Guitrek," producing tremolo sitar-like sounds. His fingers were cut, and sweat poured down his face as he screamed his anger into his microphone.   
He sang about depression anger, and hate until the song was over. He set down his guitrek, but as it touched the floor, it popped a loose string.  
"Whisk!" The string flew up and lashed Sotsuo across the face, cutting through his eyeball in the process. He collapsed into a growing puddle of blood, his face lacerated.  
  
Sotsuo woke up in the emergency room, lying on a bed with his ex, Kione, (who was a nurse) hovering over him. Oh joy, he thought.   
"How would you like your stitches, honey?" she snickered and pulled on a glove. She let go and it slapped against her skin. He grimaced.  
"Umm, from the top?"  



	2. Default Chapter Title

From the Top to the Bottom  
Chapter II in the Sotsu, Model X saga  
  
After the disaster with Kione in the hospital, Sotsuo was in a permanent phase of rage. There was a large, thin purple scar running through his one eye, which had healed, down his cheek for an inch or so. He hated it.  
Also, Sotsuo's band was slowly swirling apart. After Tohoshi's walkout, Sotsuo was forced to dub over Tohoshi's amazing guitar riffs with his own mediocre ones, and the design of the Guitrek impeded its repair. The recording studio had also booted the band after the album, Godsend, had been finished the prior week. The band was in shambles.  
Katore ran into the garage they were practicing in.  
"Guys, more bad bad news. Tohoshi is dating Kione n-"  
"Jesus Christ! JESUS CHRIST! JESUS CHRIST! ARGGGGGHH!" Sotsuo was in a mad fit of rage. He hurled the Mike to the floor, threw himself onto his stool, and ran his hands through his messy blue hair.  
"Holy s---! I'll kill the b----!" He cursed softly, and thought of his and Kione's nightly escapes to the rooftops. "Arrggghhhh!" Sotsuo.  
"I don't know what to tell you, Sotse," said Katore.  
"Neither do I!" yelled Sotsuo. "I'll kill him..."  
Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. Kione came in.  
"Sotsuo, I'm sorry...."  
Sotsuo looked up. "What? No..." he looked at her suspiciously. "No you aren't, you're playing! Look at my f---ing face! You did this!"  
"I know, but..well, I'm serious. I mean it...Do you forgive me?"   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Again?  
Chapter III in the Sotsuo, Model X saga  
  
Kione lay awake in bed, thinking of Sotsuo crying in the recording studio. She felt so awaful for botching his stitches, that she had run when he started to cry. Now she just felt like an awful deserter and witch for messing him up for dumping her. It seemed so unnecessarily spiteful, and she was feeling lots of remorse and had a heavy heart.  
Thunder crashed outside. "It fits," she sobbed. Her long, thick, single braid draped over one shoulder across her wool sweater, and her purple hair was matted from burying it in her arms.  
Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Kione quickly dried her eyes and splashed water across her face. A second knock.  
"Hello?" she said, opening the door.  
It was Sotsuo, his ungainly scar reflecting the moonlight across his otherwise smooth face. She backed up, and gently bumped into the table in the foyer of her apartment.  
"Kione, I'm....I'm sorry......" he trailed off. Then he handed her a bouquet of roses. "I took it too hard, I..."  
She sobbed and threw herself into his arms. She sat there, crying and soaking his flannel's sleeve in salty, warm tears.  
"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "Tohoshi is horrible...I hate him!" she cried harder. He gently massaged her long, purple hair.  
"It's okay now," he said. He gently lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom and set her sleeping form on the bed. "It's okay.." he said. He kissed her gently and left.  
  



End file.
